


Прекрасной дамой мне была

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Berserker Arturia, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Ты, скованный в клетке безумия. Я — та, кто держит цепи твои.// Илиясфиль фон Айнцберн вызывает в класс Берсеркера другую героическую душу.





	Прекрасной дамой мне была

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Lady Fair Was She](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086361) by [prodigy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigy/pseuds/prodigy). 



> Открытый финал

Ее Берсеркер явился миру смертных в черном дыму и пепле, и колени Илиясфиль подогнулись — невыносимая нагрузка на ее магические цепи, на ее прану; вес настолько тяжелый, что Илиясфиль показалось, будто она вот-вот уйдет в землю. Но этого не происходило, она держалась — а ее Берсеркер стоял перед ней в снегу, и его — ее? — руки были скрещены на рукояти длинного меча.

Снег обжигал голые ноги Илиясфиль, но она вопреки всему расплылась в улыбке, торжествуя и пошатываясь от головокружения; она улыбнулась и протянула ладони к Берсеркеру — пусть даже та убьет ее или сметет с дороги.

Но вместо этого та подхватила ее на руки. Берсеркер отодвинула Экскалибур в сторону, чтобы освободить место для Илиясфиль, и сгребла ее в охапку — пластины брони обжигали холодом точно так же, как заснеженная земля, — и Илиясфиль разрешила себе утомленно уронить голову на плечо Берсеркеру. Успех был утомительным — не потому, что она не ожидала успеха, но потому, что смерть подталкивала ее: смерть или успех, иного не дано, дед донес это до нее ясней некуда, так что Илиясфиль обязана была стремиться вперед. Она могла ощутить, как сжимается ее контроль над Берсеркером, натягивается туго, точно струна, — но этот контроль был крепок.

Берсеркер сдвинулась с места. Ее глаза покраснели — не сделались кровавого цвета, а налились кровью. Она напряглась, пытаясь что-то сказать.

Слугам ее класса несвойственно разговаривать. Илиясфиль наклонилась, чтобы расслышать лучше.

— Айрисфиль, — прохрипела Берсеркер. 

Илиясфиль выпрямилась на руках Берсеркера, высоко подняв голову.

— Илиясфиль, — поправила она и слегка удивилась, насколько тонко прозвучал ее голос. Она довольно долго пробыла снаружи. — Я — твой Мастер. Айрисфиль — это была моя мать. 

Было странно произносить это вслух: у созданий вроде Илиясфиль матери бывали ничуть не чаще, чем отцы; но у Илиясфиль все-таки была Айрисфиль, и она помнила, каково сидеть у матери на руках. Она осознавала провинность в своей крови, половинную человечность, доставшуюся от слабака, который приходился ей отцом; но сильнее этого была память о матери. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, как кто-либо произносил это имя. Так много, что поначалу Илиясфиль не испугалась и не обеспокоилась, а просто сказала снова, мягче:

— Мое имя — Илиясфиль.

— Айрисфиль, — повторила Берсеркер.

— Я — не Айрисфиль, — ответила Илиясфиль сквозь сонную слабость. — Я — твой Мастер. Отнеси меня домой.

В какой-то момент она поняла, что вокруг — волки. Ее Берсеркер двигалась с грацией охотничьего пса, Экскалибур рубил зверей на куски — Илиясфиль почти не ощущала ударов, только тепло брызнувшей крови. Они шли через лес, и Илиясфиль стало интересно: знает ли Берсеркер дорогу, или она сама сказала ей и забыла — в такую зиму легко было забывать. Она зарылась пальцами в изорванную ткань одежды Берсеркера. 

Дед уже ждал их. Если он и был доволен, то этого не показывал; но Илиясфиль знала, как он показывает свое недовольство, и широко улыбнулась ему. Он не торопился набросить что-нибудь на Илиясфиль — просто сказал:

— Ты призвала Берсеркера.

— Да, дедушка, — сказала Илиясфиль и подумала, что Берсеркеру стоило бы опустить ее на землю; а в следующее мгновение так та и поступила — с железной мягкостью.

— Король Артур Пендрагон, — произнес дед; Илиясфиль показалось, что Берсеркер напряглась, точно змея перед прыжком, при звуках своего имени. — Она — наш фамильный Слуга. Ныне она еще сильнее, чем была прежде. 

Илиясфиль некрепко держалась на ногах. Она пошатнулась — и нашла опору в Берсеркере, стоявшей выпрямившись, в своей тяжелой броне.

— Она — мой Слуга, — сказала Илиясфиль скорее себе под нос.

— Фамильный, — повторил дед с ноткой предупреждения в голосе — но в руках у него было одеяло, переданное одной из служанок, и он развернул его, приглашая Илиясфиль в объятия. Она замерла — не решаясь идти по снегу? Или не решаясь отойти от Берсеркера: сейчас она чувствовала себя так, словно тяжесть Берсеркера была ее единственным якорем, единственной вещью, которая связывала ее магию с этим миром. Но она подчинилась и, вздрогнув, позволила деду погладить себя по волосам. Это случалось так редко. 

Стоя напротив, Артурия Пендрагон глядела на нее широко распахнутыми, невидящими глазами; Илиясфиль отвернулась, движением мысли приказав Слуге раствориться в эфире.

***

Они отправились в путь самолетом. Перед этим Илиясфиль нарядила Берсеркера, точно куклу — куклу-мальчика; но никакого количества праны не хватило бы, чтобы сделать ее незаметной в толпе, так что это стало для Илиясфиль всего лишь способом занять себя, поводом проштудировать все модные журналы вдоль и поперек. Мода была для Илиясфиль способом связи с внешним миром, хоть и опосредованной: она была рада, что ей выдался шанс попрактиковаться на самой себе и на Артурии. В конечном счете, в Артурии она разочаровалась — после очередного испорченного костюма — и сосредоточилась на собственном гардеробе, выбирая свитера и сарафаны для будущего путешествия.

Дед потакал ей в этом — в своем роде. Берсеркер терпела ее внимание — стояла рядом и глядела, как Илиясфиль примеряет один наряд за другим. 

— Что думаешь? — обратилась к ней Илиясфиль, показывая на синее платье с пуговицами.

Берсеркер не ответила ничего. Она не была вовсе лишена дара речи, как подозревала Илиясфиль, — что бы там ни говорили об этом классе Слуг; но речь стоила слишком многого — Илиясфиль обнаружила, что ей приходится туже натягивать цепь, когда ее Слуга сосредотачивает волю для разговора.

— Я думаю, что оно мне идет, — продолжила Илиясфиль, как если бы они и вправду вели беседу. — Но я предпочитаю белое. Оно подчеркивает мои глаза. 

Двое горничных пришли и ушли, принеся чай «для юной госпожи-Мастера». Они были напуганы. Илиясфиль понятия не имела, что они способны пугаться. Но их выдавала дрожь в руках — всякий раз, когда они приходили с чем-то и заставали Берсеркера рядом с Илиясфиль.

«Она всегда рядом», — подумала Илиясфиль. С их стороны глупо было этого не понимать.

Илиясфиль все равно поблагодарила их, по-детски наслаждаясь их страхом: это выглядело так, как будто боялись ее саму, по-настоящему, хотя это была неправда. Илиясфиль, как маг, сама по себе заслуживала страха — но здесь, в замке Айнцберн, она всегда была объектом, а не субъектом, и это, без сомнения, отбрасывало тень на то, как с ней обращались няньки, — она понимала это еще с тех пор, как была совсем крошкой. Теперь у нее был свой личный объект — и, считала она, это-то все и меняло, а не одна только сила Берсеркера. Хотя ее Слуга была сильнейшей из всех. Илиясфиль постоянно убеждалась в этом, удерживая ее в узде. 

— Ты сильнее всех. Почему ты не одолела всех, — произнесла Илиясфиль, глядя в зеркало, — в предыдущей войне?

Берсеркер открыла рот, и оттуда вырвался низкий рык. Рык перешел в слова, и это отчего-то заставляло напрячься даже сильнее. 

— Я одолела их, — сказала Берсеркер. Но, сколько бы Илиясфиль ни настаивала, она не добавила ничего больше.

На время полета Берсеркер приняла нематериальную форму; Илиясфиль, к своему стыду, страдала от укачивания, и жалела, что рядом с ней нет Слуги, на которую можно было бы опереться еще разок. Она улетала все дальше и дальше от замка Айнцберн, от деда — она едва ли не ожидала, что рухнет навзничь, точно марионетка с перерезанными нитками. Но этого не произошло. 

Илиясфиль отвезли на такси в гостиницу, и там она вернула Артурии видимый облик. 

— Тут так чудесно! — объявила она — и, повинуясь порыву: — Ты можешь спать на диване, если захочешь. 

Ответа не последовало, и Илиясфиль предположила, что Берсеркер не нуждается в сне. Следующим утром Илиясфиль преодолевала странности, касавшиеся уборной и обслуживания номера, а Берсеркер стояла, прижав руки в бронированных перчатках к широкому подоконнику.

— Мы жили в доме, — сказала та некоторое время спустя.

Илиясфиль подавила возросшее внутри напряжение и обратила внимание на слова Берсеркер.

— Я — Илиясфиль, — напомнила она — не в первый раз за время их путешествия.

— Мы жили в доме, — повторила Берсеркер. — Твоя мать и я.

Это было больше, чем удивительно: ближайшее подобие связной мысли, сознающего разума, какое за все это время демонстрировала Артурия Пендрагон. Илиясфиль обнаружила, что ей это не нравится. Ей не нравилось, когда ее принимали за ее мать, но это ей нравилось ничуть не больше. Она перевернулась на кровати и сказала:

— Неужели.

— Д-да. — Берсеркер свободно изъяснялась по-немецки — еще одна иллюзия Грааля. Илиясфиль любопытно было: выйдет ли использовать Слугу, чтобы отточить свой японский. Впрочем, в этом она сомневалась. — Мы жили в доме.

Илиясфиль погрузилась в молчание, но подошла к Берсеркеру и встала рядом с ней. Ее Слуга не отличалась крупными размерами, но была крупнее, чем Илиясфиль, и броня, которую она носила, заставляла ее казаться еще больше. Быть может, размышляла Илиясфиль, такое увеличение — особенность ее нынешнего класса. Отчеты Эмии Кирицугу всегда свидетельствовали о ее небольшом росте, и в написанном слышалось разочарование. 

— Разбей зеркало, Берсеркер, — ни с того, ни с сего вдруг приказала она.

Стекло разлетелось на тысячу осколков даже прежде, чем Илиясфиль успела заметить какое-то движение Берсеркера — по правде сказать, она не заметила ничего вообще: должно быть, подумалось ей, это свойство меча, которым пользовалась Берсеркер.

Когда с этим было покончено, Илиясфиль приказала:

— А теперь приберись.

***

Она была не готова к тому, что станет видеть сны. Задумавшись об этом, она удивилась, насколько редко ей вообще что-либо снилось за всю ее жизнь — по правде говоря, она не была уверена, снилось ли ей хоть что-нибудь. В этом было нечто необычное: одновременно в недостаче и в том, что Илиясфиль о ней не подозревала. Возможно, гомункулам просто ничего такого не полагалось — но ей это ни разу не приходило в голову. Когда-то она читала о людях, неспособных различать цвета, но ничего не знавших о собственной цветовой слепоте; о людях, не различавших запахов, но твердо уверенных, что они на это способны. Возможно, она была из таких. Илиясфиль всегда лишала присутствия духа мысль о чем-то в самой себе, до чего она не может добраться. 

Ей снилась ее Берсеркер, которая была Сэйбер: стремительная и сверкающая. Удивления это не вызывало, но странно было вспоминать глаза Слуги яркими и широко раскрытыми. 

Ей снилась ее мать. Ей снился ее отец, что было неприятно, и она могла ощутить, как сны Берсеркер приобретают здесь оттенок неловкости; но чаще, чем что-либо другое, ей снилась ее мать. Айрисфиль была выше, чем Илиясфиль помнила; но, в конце концов, все взрослые были высокими. И в обществе Артурии Пендрагон мать улыбалась гораздо реже. На лице матери всегда была улыбка, когда она была рядом с Илиясфиль. 

Ей снилась ее Берсеркер, которая была королем.

Илиясфиль проснулась с досадой. Ей не нравилась мысль о том, что Берсеркер может делить с ней сны; ей не нравилась мысль о том, что кому-то может присниться ее прошлое — хотя ей самой такая роскошь была до сих пор недоступна. Но, в конце концов, может быть, Берсеркер вообще не спит. 

Она прошла в комнату гостиницы, где ее Слуга все так же стояла у окна.

— Ты была королем Британии, — полувопросительно сказала Илиясфиль, сложив руки на груди. — Надеждой своего народа.

— Мастер, — выдавила Берсеркер.

Илиясфиль едва не подпрыгнула. В первый раз за все время она слышала от Берсеркера это слово — и вместо того, чтобы принести облегчение, оно испугало ее: точно так же, как пугало неизменное выражение в безумных глазах Берсеркера. Но она бесстрашно продолжала:

— И взгляни на себя теперь.

Артурия потянулась за прядью ее волос; Илиясфиль позволила ей это. Ее Берсеркер не причинит ей вреда. Она вмещала в себя всю ярость Берсеркера до последней капли, точно так же, как суша вмещает море. 

— Твой отец, — сказала Берсеркер, — научил твою мать водить машину.

Услышать такое было крайне странно и неожиданно. Илиясфиль моргнула.

— И что с того?

— Твой отец, — повторила Берсеркер — ей нравилось повторяться, когда она проговаривала слова; возможно, потому что это было легче, чем собирать новые с нуля, — научил твою мать водить машину. Я возила ее. На машине. Твою мать. 

Ее рука неподвижно лежала на волосах Илиясфиль; и вопреки тому, что она чувствовала раньше, Илиясфиль боялась пошевелиться. Она застыла в полной неподвижности. 

Берсеркер выдохнула:

— Айрисфиль.

Илиясфиль выдохнула, выталкивая из себя страх и разочарование.

— Я — Илиясфиль, — сказала она. — Я — не моя мать. Моя мать никогда не была твоим Мастером. Я — твой Мастер, — сказала она с акцентом на слове «я». — И я стану победительницей в Войне Святого Грааля. Ты понимаешь меня?

Возможно, Берсеркер понимала. Возможно, нет. Или, может быть, и то, и другое было одновременно наполовину верно для нее; Илиясфиль начинала осознавать, что не понимает, как устроен расколотый разум Артурии Пендрагон. Берсеркер двинула рукой, и Илиясфиль вздрогнула — но та просто выпустила белые волосы Илиясфиль и уронила руку. Следом Берсеркер отвернулась — опять к окну. Война только начиналась; вскоре у Илиясфиль и ее Берсеркера будет, на что еще посмотреть. 

***

Они столкнулись с девчонкой Тосака и ее красным Слугой на улицах Фуюки. Тосака высокомерно вскинула голову; все они были высокомерны, эти Тосака и эти Мато — так учил ее в прошлом дед. Они были высокомерны, поскольку думали, будто могут сравняться с Айнцбернами. Но кровь Айнцбернов оставалась чистой, напомнила себе Илиясфиль; кровь Тосака и Мато разжижалась. Дом Айнцберн выстоял. Дом Тосака застыл. 

И тем не менее, Арчер Тосаки был силен. Высокий, широкоплечий, беловолосый — Илиясфиль не могла узнать в нем никакого героя, хотя ее обучение в этом вопросе было всесторонним. Она почувствовала себя в этот момент чуточку преданной дедом — так, как не чувствовала даже два месяца назад, в лесу. Предполагалось, что ей будут известны все Слуги. Но Берсеркера, казалось, это не волновало; Берсеркер встречала каждого Слугу и сравнивала с образами в своей памяти; если те не совпадали, ее это не тревожило. Точнее, тревожило не сильнее, чем обычно — Илиясфиль пришлось признать, что Берсеркер жила в состоянии непрестанной тревоги, и ничего сделать с этим было нельзя. 

Тосака и ее Слуга ничего не значили для Артурии Пендрагон. Илиясфиль знала это. Она делила с ней сны. 

— Убей девчонку, — приказала она Берсеркеру.

Берсеркер подчинилась. Или, скорее, попыталась: Арчер, само собой, встал у нее на пути — стремительный и невероятно решительный. Илиясфиль до известной степени восхищалась им. Но никакая решимость не сравнится с безумием — его клинки один за другим разбивались о невидимый Экскалибур, и он выдохся. Он выдохся, и Берсеркер приблизилась достаточно, чтобы убить. 

После этого все свелось к Тосаке, Илиясфиль и Берсеркеру; и Тосака тоже была сильна — достаточно сильна, чтобы продержаться около минуты. Илиясфиль предполагала, что какой-нибудь другой Мастер отнесся бы к этому с уважением. Она же вместо этого приказала снова:

— Убей ее. 

Конец был быстрым. Берсеркер отсекла Тосаке голову — ее излюбленный метод казни, когда в казни была нужда. Илиясфиль задавалась вопросом: было ли это королевской причудой — вынести приговор, а не просто совершить убийство. Возможно, в своем самообмане Берсеркер видела в этом благородство. 

Кровь брызнула на тротуар, откуда только шестьдесят секунд назад испарилась кровь Арчера. Илиясфиль поглядела на это с холодным торжеством. А затем почувствовала, что торжество вдруг куда-то исчезло, и остался только холод. Она не знала, почему. Это было на нее совсем не похоже. 

Следом она поняла, что Айрисфиль бы заплакала, увидев девчонку мертвой. На мгновение — хорошо, больше чем на мгновение, признала она, — она обиделась на Айрисфиль; обиделась на Мастера-которым-никогда-не-была-ее-мать, нежная и мертвая. Она оглянулась на Берсеркера, Артурию Пендрагон — посмотреть, удастся ли поймать в ее глазах скрытое осуждение; но все, что она увидела, — только пристальный взгляд. Берсеркер всегда так смотрела. На Илиясфиль — или на что-то в глубине своей памяти.

***

В Швейцарии было холодней, чем сейчас в Фуюки. И все-таки Илиясфиль била дрожь. Она плотнее запахнула на себе шубу, пока они с Берсеркером шли вдоль по улице. Они искали золотого Слугу, которого видели раньше: Берсеркер узнала его, Илиясфиль не сомневалась в этом, но он был недостаточно значим, чтобы показаться у нее во сне, так что Илиясфиль по-прежнему не знала о нем ничего конкретного. Он был могуч, но все Слуги были могучими. Они все были могучими, а Берсеркер была Берсеркером. 

— Мы победим, — объявила она звездам над головой. — Мы победим.

Вслух слова звучали странно: потому что, к своему огорчению, Илиясфиль осознала — только сейчас она впервые по-настоящему в них поверила.

— Берсеркер? Чего бы ты пожелала?

Берсеркер молчала. Чаще всего она реагировала именно так на большинство вопросов, которые задавала Илиясфиль; можно было представить, что и на этот раз она не скажет ничего — или, что раздражало сильнее, произнесет имя ее матери.

Но она сказала:

— Бежим. Бежим со мной.

Илиясфиль запнулась. Она скосила взгляд на Берсеркера и недоуменно произнесла:

— Значит, твое желание?..

— Нет. — Что бы Берсеркер ни пыталась вытащить наружу, это не давалось легко: слоги делались мычанием, еще более бессмысленным и животным, чем обычные звуки, которые она издавала. Она разваливалась на части, пытаясь донести мысль. — Я... одолела всех. Это не то. Не так. 

Илиясфиль повернулась и встала прямо перед Берсеркером, заставив ее точно так же застыть напротив. Они обе ждали.

Берсеркер заикалась; она судорожно вдохнула, а затем выдавила:

— Идем со мной, Илиясфиль.

Улыбнувшись, Илиясфиль протянула руку и дотронулась до лица Берсеркера. Ей казалось, что кожа будет холодной, как пластины ее брони. Вместо этого она обжигала огнем. Улыбка Илиясфиль погасла. 

— Мы собираемся победить, — сказала она. — И после этого сможем отправиться, куда нам угодно.

Берсеркер посмотрела на нее сверху вниз, и Илиясфиль снова испугалась: пристального взгляда ее потускневших глаз, выражения на ее лице. Она подумала — уже не впервые — что дело не в том, что Артурия Пендрагон не причинит ей вреда; совсем не в этом. Было холодно, и ей хотелось отступить, убежать. Но в швейцарском лесу тоже было холодно. Тогда она не отступила и не бежала.

Илиясфиль подняла руку выше, продираясь сквозь спутанные, наполовину потерявшие цвет волосы Берсеркера. 

— Мы одолеем всех, — уверенно сказала она.

— Мы, — наполовину сказала, наполовину прокашляла Берсеркер, — одолеем всех. 

Непохоже было, будто она имеет под этим в виду то же самое, что Илиясфиль.

Но в это же время магические цепи Илиясфиль пронзила боль, и Берсеркер повернула голову: чужой Слуга был близко. 

Они вступили в битву, одна за спиной другой, и руки Илиясфиль были крепко сжаты: так, как молятся гомункулы.


End file.
